Origins
by Aussie
Summary: BSG/Angel Crossover. Begins where "Revelations" left off. The Colonials land on Earth only to find one sole survivor. Can she answer their questions? Is she the Final Cylon? Can she lead them to the promised land and why is she interested in Hera.


**Genesis**

**Disclaimer: **All Joss Whedon and Ronald D Moore material is theirs. I am not trying to profit from it in any way.

**Setting**: Crossover BSG/Angel. Just after the first half of BSG season 4 (episode title – Revelations). After the Angel Season Finale (Not Fade Away).

**Summary:** The Colonials land on Earth only to find one sole survivor. Can it answer their questions? Is it the Final Cylon? Can it lead them to the promised land, and why is it interested in Hera?

**Authors Notes:** This is only going to be a short story. Will answer some 'questions' from the BSG season finale, but they will obviously not be the answers which will be presented in S4.5.

* * *

Kara Thrace looked around at her surroundings, trying to comprehend what she knew was right in front of her. She was staring at the temple of Aurora, or more precisely, the ruins of what once was the temple of Aurora. Beyond that were the ruins of a city which was long dead, destroyed by nuclear fire just like the colonies had been. It had all come to this. This was her destiny, to lead humanity to an already dead world? She looked to D'Anna and to the Six, they looked just as shocked as everyone else. She was trying to come to grips with Tigh and Tyrol being Cylons, let alone Sam. She hadn't had the time to think about Sam, and it was likely that she wasn't going to get the time soon.

She pulled her coat around her tighter, the breeze cutting into her skin. They would have been better off at the Colonies, at least there were twelve destroyed worlds there, not just the one. She didn't know too much about how long it would take for a planet to heal from nuclear bombardment, but she knew that Caprica wouldn't heal in her lifetime. Some of the other Colonies on the other hand, they might not have been bombed as extensively as Caprica. Who knows, maybe in another ten years or so, there might be some habitable patches left where they could all grow old and die. That thought triggered something within Kara. Cylons weren't meant to age, but Tigh, Tyrol, Tory and Anders did, and apparently they were from Earth. If they aged, and were born like humans were, that might mean that the planet could have been healthy at their birth. She looked around and Tigh was the closest one to her, standing with a Six. She moved to approach them when a hand clamped down on her shoulder from behind.

"Just wait," an all too familiar voice said to her, "just watch." Kara shuddered at Leoben's touch. Her whole body wanted to turn around and stick anything that was sharp into him, ridding the universe of one more Leoben model, but yet the other half was strangely enthralled.

"Why should I listen to you?" she asked him. "This was my destiny, to lead my people to another desolated wasteland?" she said, only just loud enough for him and him alone to hear.

"Watch the four, they know something we don't," he said while turning to look at Tigh. Kara followed his gaze to see that Tigh was looking around himself, as if trying to pinpoint the source of something only he could hear. Kara turned her vision to Sam and Tory, who were also doing the same. "Can't you feel it Kara? In the air around us? Something's coming. I didn't guide you here for no reason." She turned to face Leoben again, only to find that he wasn't there. Quickly, she glanced around her general area, but he was gone. She could see another Leoben in the distance with a Sharon, exploring the ruins of the Aurora temple, but it wasn't the one which was just standing next to her. It was then that she sensed something shift in the world around her. Something changed, and it sent tingles down her spine it felt as if it electrified her body. It took her a couple of moments to realise what it was; it was power and it was old, yet somehow familiar.

Hearing a loud clap much like thunder behind her, Kara spun around only to see nothing. She could see all the others were looking at the same direction, much like she was. Suddenly, the image of a woman blinked into existence with a loud thunderous clap, and as soon as it appeared, it disappeared again. A few moments later, it appeared again, but seemed to appear for longer, shimmering in and out of existence, almost like a bad TV signal. A few moments more and the action was repeated, and then finally, a solid image of a woman was standing not more than thirty metres away from Kara. She was rather thin, had long brown hair, and was wearing long pants and a singlet; nothing to protect her body from the cold. Kara could sense raw, un-diluted power emanating from the woman.

"You're the one I saw in my vision. You're the fifth," Kara heard D'Anna say. Before she knew what she was doing, Kara found herself walking towards the woman, strangely attracted to her like a bee to nectar. She halted in her tracks as the image of the woman morphed; her clothes became a deep red body-suit, her hair became blue and her skin much paler.

"I am Illyria, God-King of the Primordium, Destroyer and Sole Survivor of Earth, and God to the Cylon," the woman replied.

* * *

Like the concept? Leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
